Heated passions
by Jasper's Topaz Addiction
Summary: Bella Swan is returning to Forks. She's and alround bad ass and has grown a hard exterior. but who is waiting for her when she gets back? Will she act upon her feelings or wait? All human. PaulXBella second fanfic. ON HOLD !
1. Chapter 1

4 years. It's been 4 years since I've seen my awesome best friend Jasper. 4 years since I got bullied for the last time.

Flashback

I was getting some books from my locker when I heard them sneering behind me. The Cullen/ Hale gang that plagued my life since being in kindergarten.

'Oh sweet Isabella Swan how nice to see you once again.' Rosalie Fucking Hale. Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly her hand grabbed a fistful of my mahogany locks and repeatedly shoved my head into my locker door.

My body crumbled to the ground as I succumbed to the overtaking darkness.

'She was always weak.' Was the last thought I heard before I woke up in hospital to beeping.

That night I flew back to Phoenix to be with my mom but I was heartbroken for my poor dad this was the first time I had been away from him in my long painful 14 years of life.

End of flashback.

I grabbed my bag off the conveyor belt and made my way out to the dreary life of Forks, but oddly enough I missed it. I went through a lot of changes since the last time I was here. Before I had long wavy mahogany hair, muddy brown eyes, and too full lips and overall I was just plain looking. Now I had shoulder length black hair with crimson red highlights, milk brown eyes and I love my plush & luscious lips that were filled just right. I had a real confidence boost so I felt quite positive over my self.

I called a cab taking me from Port Angeles to my amazing home back in Forks/ La Push. I was gunna be surprising my awfully big family as my dad remarried to lovely Sue who had two cheeky looking kids Seth and Leah and all the boys, if you could call them that, from La Push came with them too.

Jake. My best friend from La Push. I kept in touch with him. E-mails, letters and phone calls. I pulled up outside the house. Dad's cruiser wasn't there so I guessed it was safe to go in. I saw my Ducati motorbike had turned up. Yes, me Bella Swan had learned how to ride and had lost all her clumsiness now.

I dropped my stuff in the hall and went back out just as I grabbed my leather jacket and helmet from my bag. My helmet was black with red flames and in scroll writing on the back was psycho bitch.

I quickly mounted my bike flying off to La Push.

I reached first beach when I saw them. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice & Jasper. Wait, Jasper? I thought he hated them just as much as me. All well. But I also saw my boys. Jake, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul, Collin and Brady. And I saw my girls too. Emily, Leah, Claire, Nessie and Kim.

I pulled into a spot next to a shitty Volvo. Yeah, Eddie's car ha. Everyone turned to look at me. Curious looks on their faces. I dismounted the bike and approached slowly. I think I looked quite hot. Leather pants & jacket, a tight t-shirt and a pair of studded black stiletto heels with a spike for the heel. I decided they waited long enough I took of my helmet. Several gasps were heard all around.

Shaking my bangs out of my face, I turned to my boys, well men, and said; 'Don't I get a hug from my favourite boys then.'

Their faces lit up.

'Bells' they all yelled in unison. I was then tackled to the ground by Jake and then followed by the others.

'Guys (gasps) need (gasp) to breathe.' Their throaty laughs echoed around and off the cliffs. But then they were joined by girly giggles from the girls.

'Do I get tackled by you lot now.' I said before there was an eruption of throaty laughs.

'Bella?' a timid voice rang through my ears.

'Oh hello Jasper, how are you?' my voice of pure and hardened steel now. He flinched back.

'Oh so you decide to talk to me now after four fucking years. Not a single call. Fuck all. But yet from all these guys I got a least a call nearly every night and if not that then an e-mail. But from you I get nothing. I see you have joined our tormentors I hope you are enjoying that now 'cause I don't fucking need any one. As for you Rosalie, I ain't always fucking weak. You spineless, vain bitch. All you cared out was yourself and maybe Emmett but even when he showed a bit of humour it was a slap around the head. You were always beautiful but you knew it too. I once counted you as a friend but now it's just pointless 'cause you ain't changed. And you look absolutely amazing with those god damn ugly wrinkles. But guess what I'm fucking hot, and you are gunna have to deal with that.' I finished my speech with a smirk as their jaws hung loosely and my boys/ girls were grinning from ear to ear. I've done them proud as I used to be poor meek, timid and shy Bella. Now I was confident, proud and god damn hot. I loved the new Bella. I smirked once again.

I turned on my heel and said to the gang anyone for cliff diving.

Whooping and shouting could be heard from all the boys but I knew the girls would stay on the beach and watch us. I took off my jacket and boots, stripping down to my bikini I knew I would need and felt eyes on me from all angles. 'Keep your eyes on my face or I'm gunna castrate you all.' Girls chocking back their chuckles and the boys had their heads hung in shame except the on and only Paul.

I ran as quickly as possible to the cliff edge. Taking a running dive I did an intricate display of twists, turns and somersaults down to the water. I dived in without creating so much as a splash. I came up for air and had the whole beach staring at me.

'That was amazing baby.' A husky voice whispered under my ear and teeth grazed my ear lobe. I turned to see…..


	2. Chapter 2

Me and the gang spent the rest of the day lounging on the beach and maybe doing a little swimming. After dusk began to set in we all walked up to Jake's house and got comfortable in his front room. Watching some random show I decided it was time for me to go so shrugging back into my leathers and tee. Everyone had joined me on my walk back down to first beach to get my bike. The gang all said bye Bella in unison which me giggle quite girlishly. I mounted my bike putting on my helmet and took off down the road to hear whooping and whistling from my men when I pulled a wheelie.

I got home and started dinner for Charlie and went up stairs to change into my black baby doll camisole and some boy shorts that barely covered my ass. I finished dinner with precise timing as Charlie stepped into the front door.

'Hmmm smells good Sue. Sue?'

'Now now daddy is that any way to treat your baby girl' I sauntered out of the kitchen leaning on the door frame. Suddenly the floor disappeared from under me and I was in my daddy's arms once again.

'Your back I can't believe I've got my baby girl back.' He shouted with the biggest shit eating grin ever.

'Yeah I'm back. Can I live here with you until I find a place please?'

'Of course. There's only me, Sue and Seth that live here now 'cause Leah and Embry are now living together. Its so nice to see you back and healthy.'

'Right I'm going over to Billy's. Me and Sue will be back later so don't wait up for us.'

With that he left me standing bored.

Loud laughter that I would know from any where echoed through the house as the boys piled in behind Seth. The girls clinging to their other half determined not to get squashed by the overgrown steroid crazed boys.

The single boys stopped abruptly once they got their eyes on me. I instantly smirked.

'Lads my eyes are up here.' I said snapping my fingers in front of their eyes. I heard a low growl from Paul. As if he just growled over me. I swayed back into the kitchen. Leaning over a pan on the stove I finished stirring the spiced mix that I would put into tacos later. Hands snaking around my waist from behind. Paul.

I turned to face him when I saw his eyes were black with lust for me. Ha. Paul and I had always had strange relationship ever since we were young. We were both each other's first kiss and we lost our virginities to each other but we remained best friends over any thing else. The gang said we should just get it together already but we never listened. We both knew each other's secrets and both made it obvious that we very much liked each other. In fact scratch that I think I am in love with Paul Meraz.

Leaning up and gently brushing my lips against his, I took advantage of him loosing his hold of me and danced out of his hands. Pure shock played in his eyes. He had always known me to be shy and clumsy and now I was being quite up front and graceful with him.

I danced into the room to get the same expressions from everyone else. Ha. I sat on the floor in between Collin and Brady. They had shameless grins on their faces. Tut tut boys should have kept that a secret 'cause now I was gunna play them all. I watched Paul lean onto the door frame with his eyes trained on me and my body. Perfect. I leant closer to Brady and whispered in his ear my plan and I did the same with Collin. They nodded and grinned at me and I noticed how the group had stopped to look curiously at our exchange. I stood and looked at the twins and winked and started to walk upstairs and then they followed me upstairs. Everyone sat in shock and I heard one distinct grumble from Paul. We sat on my bed as I started moaning and shouting both boys names as they started snickering. I winked again and they started moaning my name but getting louder. We all rocked my bed into the wall slightly just to make a light banging noise. 'Oh god so tight.' Was all that came from Brady's mouth as I saw the gang burst into the room with the look of fury on their faces. The tree of us broke into hysterics. The boys hung their heads shamelessly as the girls just giggled with us.

We always were the pranksters of the family.

Life was gunna be fun back on the Rez.


End file.
